Intermodal containers are commonly used in the transport of a variety of materials including materials transported in bulk. Intermodal containers are conventionally handled by various loading/unloading equipment to transfer the containers, between transportation vehicles, such as railroad flat cars, trucks and steamships. For example, a lift truck 10, as shown in FIG. 1, may be used to handle and transfer the containers between trucks and railroad flat cars, or to reposition containers in a yard. In some instances bulk cargo must be removed from the intermodal container into another container for shipment, processing or storage. For example, contaminated soil may need to be transferred from an intermodal container to a railroad hopper car for shipment to a remote processing site. As a result there remains a need for an efficient method of emptying intermodal containers and thereby transferring bulk material from the container into another receptical. The present invention satisfies this need by providing an apparatus for removing bulk cargo from an intermodal container. The invention may be used, for example, to transfer material into a railroad hopper car or for numerous other purposes, such as emptying intermodal containers of grain, chemicals, coal or the like, in order to transfer the materials for further shipment, e.g. by bulk carrier, or to unload the materials at a destination.